Zombiquarium
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Seeing Stars |after = Beghouled Twist}} Zombiquarium is a mini-game unlocked by beating Adventure Mode and other mini-games in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. In it, the player spends five sun to feed brains to Snorkel Zombies which produces sun in turn. Up to three brains can be in the tank at a time. Also, brains can only disappear by either sinking to the very bottom or if a zombie eats it. The player can also use sun to buy more Snorkel Zombies or to buy the trophy and win the level. The trophy costs 1000 sun. Each brain costs five sun. One Snorkel Zombie costs 100 sun. The player has 20 seconds to feed a Snorkel Zombie before it dies. Icons Zombiquarium2.png|iPhone and Android icon Zombiquarium PC.png|PC icon Zombiquarium Xbox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Zombiquarium DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Zombiquarium ipad.png|iPad icon Strategies Simply feed the zombies when they get hungry. They will turn green if they are hungry. If a Snorkel Zombie has not been fed for 20 seconds, it will perish. You should collect sun and occasionally buy more zombies if you feel like it until they have enough sun for the trophy. It is a good idea to keep one brain floating in the tank at all times, as you can tell when zombies are hungry by seeing if they swim towards it. Gallery A Ton Of Snorkel Zombies.png|A lot of Snorkel Zombies. Zombiquarium Full.png|More Snorkel Zombies 642.PNG|Way too many Snorkel Zombies lot of zombies.JPG|By Hungry Snorkel.JPG|A hungry Snorkel Zombie. Dead Snorkel Zombiq.JPG|A dead Snorkel Zombie in this mini-game one alive and one died.png|One alive Snorkel Zombie and one dead Snorkel Zombie MyZombiquarium.png|By ZN723-Zquarium.png|By Zombiqarium.jpg|By Oreoquarium.png|By Trivia *This mini-game is based on the game Insaniquarium, also by PopCap Games. **It also uses the same sound effects. *This is one of the three parts of the game that does not involve any zombies attacking the player's house, the others being the Zen Garden and the hidden mini-game Ice Level. *In some versions, the second tombstone's message RIP is replaced by something that slightly resembles the Orchid Cactus. *Zombiquarium is the only place, other than the Zen Garden's Aquarium Garden, that is under the water. *The only zombies that are used are Snorkel Zombies despite zombies not needing to breathe, as noted in its Suburban Almanac entry. **This may be because they are the only zombies that can swim. *Zombiquarium, Whack a Zombie, and Last Stand are the only mini-games in which zombies give Sun. *The music played is called "Moongrains" which is the same as the music played on night levels, even though this is not necessarily set in the night. **When the player has more than ten zombies, more instruments will play in the music (like when a huge wave of zombies come on a night level). *Zombiquarium and Air Raid are the only mini-games that do not take place in the front yard, the backyard or on the roof. *If the Zombiquarium save file is modified to another save file, for example, Last Stand, then the player cannot feed the zombies. Instead, if the zombies die, they will drop money, chocolate, diamonds, and Zen Garden plants. *This is the one of two times in Plants vs. Zombies which zombies can be purchased via sun, the other being I, Zombie. *The Sunny Days achievement can be earned through this mini-game, by not purchasing the trophy and continuing to collect sun. **Sunny Days cannot be earned in the iOS version of this minigame. *Zombiquarium is one of the two levels without any plants in Plants vs. Zombies, with the other being the DS-exclusive minigame Zombie Trap. *It is a portmanteau of the words Zombie and Aquarium. **It could also be a portmanteau of Zombie and Insaquarium. *It is the only mini-game where zombies do not attack player's house. Audio The sound that occurs when a Snorkel Zombie dies. See also *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Snorkel Zombie *Sun *Brain *Sunny Days Category:PC mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Levels outside the board Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with no flags